The parallel molecular dynamics program PMD, currently under development at Columbia University, will be ported to the Cray T3D and the Alpha supercluster to widen the program's availability and to support future research. PMD is intended to be used in the determination of free energies of binding of drugs to HIV protease and DNA, as well as the determination of the free energy of folding of proteins. A production grant is currently being submitted to the Metacenter allocation committee to support this research.